


Talk To Me

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: Following the few months of happiness after Derry, something snaps in Richie and Eddie’s relationship.Originally posted on my Tumblr as a request x
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow me on Tumblr/Twitter @bellarosewrites

“You’re fucking impossible, Richie!” Eddie screamed over the sound of the rain hitting the glass of their 10 story apartment. There had been a long drought all summer, and now the heavens had opened up over the Chicago night. Eddie could see the irony of it all. He had a beautiful few months with Richie, and now Eddie had snapped. He wasn’t sure if it was because Richie had walked in for the 3rd time this week drunk, or if it was because he had been alone all day staring at the sky, waiting for the rain to begin. Eddie was now stood in the middle of their living room. The small lamp in the corner being the only light in the room so his shadow fell over Richie, who was sat on the couch, head in his hands. His shoulders bounced up and down as he wept. Eddie began to pace up and down the room in front of Richie, biting his nails. He listened to the thudding of the rain outside, trying to concentrate on that instead of Richie’s weak cries. Eddie could feel himself getting more and more worked up. He opened and closed his fists to release some tension. 

“I’m sorry, Eddie.” Richie wept into his hands. Eddie ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

“What are you even sorry for?” Eddie spat. He stopped in front of Richie again, looking down at him. Richie just carried on crying into his hands. Eddie shook his head angrily. “Richie, look at me.” Richie gingerly wiped his face and looked up at Eddie with red eyes. “You need to tell me what’s going on, Rich. We can’t have an adult relationship if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” Eddie was stern in his voice, even though seeing Richie breakdown was making Eddie’s insides crumble. He wanted to hold Richie tightly and whisper into his ear that everything was going to be ok, but he knew he had to stay strong. 

“I don’t know Eddie.” Richie sniffed, tears still streaming down his face. Eddie’s hands flew up in frustration as he let out a loud moan. 

“You’re impossible Richie! You realise that, right?” Eddie yelled as Richie’s head hung down again, letting his hands covering his face as he cried. “You tell me everything is fine, but for weeks you act all hostile towards me and fucking leave the house for hours and come back drunk.” Eddie could feel all the animosity he had inside of him for weeks, that he had built up as he had tried to be sweet to his boyfriend who was obviously going through something, was all coming out now. “Are you cheating on me?” Eddie muttered, the words feeling wrong as they left his mouth. Richie instantly lept up, and Eddie had forgotten about the height difference between them as Richie towered over him, looking down at the smaller man, his eyes still streaming with tears.

“How could you even ask me that. Of course, I’m not cheating on you, Eddie!” Richie yelled. 

“Well, I don’t know Rich, what else could it be!” Eddie was now screaming, the wind and rain were getting louder outside. “You need to fucking tell me or I’m leaving you, Richie, I’m not living like this!” The way Richie reacted was like every word had shot him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, distraught at Eddie’s words. 

“You… you can’t leave me…” Richie muttered. 

“Then talk to me, Richie.” Eddie pleaded, feeling guilty for his ultimatum, but he wasn’t going to back down now. Richie paused for a moment. The noise of the rain hitting the glass echoed through their dark apartment. 

“I’m not coping, Eddie,” Richie admitted. Eddie took a step forward towards Richie. 

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked softly. 

“I… I…I can’t sleep… or eat… I’ve been sitting in meetings shaking with fear… I can’t concentrate on anything… I keep going out to drink in the hope I’ll come home so I can love you without being reminded of what happened.” Richie was sobbing as he talked, staring at the ground, trying to wipe his tears away with his sleeve. Eddie stood with his mouth open, unable to respond, but Richie carried on. “Eddie I love you so much, but every time I look at you I remember your face when you…” Richie couldn’t speak because his crying was uncontrollable, but Eddie knew exactly what Richie was going to say. Eddie quickly moved forward, wrapping his arm around Richie’s neck so he could bend him down into a hug. Richie gripped tightly around Eddie’s waist as he sobbed, Eddie realised he was crying too. 

The nightmares of Derry felt so long ago, but Eddie had been in an unresponsive state for a lot of the months after the accident. Eddie could barely remember what happened in the sewers, but he sometimes remembered flashes of Richie below him, blood splattering across his face as a force went through Eddie. They never talked about it. They were both too scared too. But Eddie realised as he held his boyfriend as he sobbed into his neck, that Richie needed to talk about it, because it was killing him. 

“Baby, I’m here and I’m alive, and we’re ok.” Eddie mumbled into Richie’s hair. 

“I know, it’s just… I can’t get it out of my head Eddie.” Richie cried. Eddie planted kisses on the side of Richie’s head. He let go of Richie, so Richie could stand up straight, but Eddie put his hands on either side of Richie’s face. He inspects Richie’s swollen eyes as he sniffed, his lip trembling. Eddie could feel tears running down his own face. 

“Richie listens to me, we’re going to work through this. Me and you.” Eddie tried to smile at his boyfriend, and Richie weakly smiled back as he nodded. Richie bent down to hug Eddie again, letting Eddie go under his arms this time so he didn’t have to bend as much. They stood in the middle of their dark apartment, lit with that one lamp in the corner of the room, listening to the rain and wind hitting the windows, knowing no matter what, as long as they were together, they would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some love if you enjoyed x


End file.
